


【Evanstan】想听着你的声音入睡（Six）

by KSharon0428



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428
Summary: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan





	【Evanstan】想听着你的声音入睡（Six）

纽约附近的海面上Chris Evans趴在RDJ游艇的驾驶舵上，举着望远镜看着不远处的小岛，“狙击手2名，码头有一支小队在驻守，房屋内情况不明，岛上监控不明，不好下手啊。”

“监控好说，分分钟给你黑进去，”Downey靠在驾驶室门口，悠闲地喝着香槟，“狙击手和驻守码头的小队也好解决，用无人机就能干掉，麻烦的是岛上的这个基地是一半健在地下的，陆地上的房屋只有2层，其余4层在地表一下，易守难攻。”

Anthony Mackie看着电脑屏幕上的建筑物结构图点了点头，“没错，黑市上买到的这份房屋结构图只看得到一个地基一样的框架，内部构造是他们自己人建造的，红外线透视和热感透视都只看得到地面以上的结构，地面以下的只能透视出来1层，贸然进去会很危险。”

“没时间了，一会儿幕后人就要登岛了，等他们交易完Sebastian就有危险了。”Chris Evans点开航线图，一个小点正迅速朝小岛靠近，“干掉幕后人登岛！”

Sebastian是被内脏的疼痛唤醒的，电击带来的灼烧感让他每一步都走得异常难受，他费力地睁开眼皮四处打量，发现那个保镖正架着自己走下悬梯踏上陆地，柔软的沙土地显然不是哈德逊河两岸高级的游艇码头，“唔……”Sebastian想问问这是在哪儿，可是挤了半天愣是一句话都说不出来，舌头麻木地僵在嘴里发出呜咽声。

保镖发现了Sebastian已经醒来，让人给他带了个黑色的头套，失去了视觉走路变得更加困难，在Sebastian第三次差点被路上凹凸不平的小土块绊倒之后，保镖一把扛起了他，被肩膀顶到胃让Sebastian忍不住闷哼了一声，没想到这个保镖还刻意在他的屁股上捏了一把，“我可不像Evans那么温柔小少爷”，保镖戏谑的声音让Sebastian觉得反胃，还没等他抱怨那个保镖接着说，“您好像还不知道吧，Chris Evans昨天被炸死在纽约的私人飞机上了。”

什么？Sebastian感觉自己的心脏都要停滞了，保镖感受到肩膀上扛着的人开始做意料之中的挣扎，伸手在对方胯下不轻不重撸了几把，“别闹，等雇主和你聊完，你就是我的私人物品了小猫咪。”

感受到对方在自己身上乱摸的手让Sebastian紧张地绷紧了身体，Chris真的出事了吗？什么叫自己就是这个男人的私人物品了，还有雇主是谁，这个岛是什么地方？脑子里的问题太多挤成了一团乱麻，摇摇晃晃的土路走了大概20分钟，晃得Sebastian感觉自己都要吐了的时候，一行人进了一个房子，就连带着头套的Sebastian也感觉出光线一下子变暗了不少。

扛着Sebastian的雇佣兵头子吩咐了手下几句就扛着人上了楼，紧接着Sebastian就感觉自己被扔在了一张还算柔软的床上，还不等自己缓过神来，双手就被一条麻绳反绑在了身后，随即两腿也被呈M字形固定在了身体两侧，等绑完这一切，头上的黑色头罩才被取下。房间的灯光实在是昏暗，但Sebastian不用费力就看到自己被以这种羞耻的造型束缚在床上，他震惊地瞪着站在床边勾着嘴角的雇佣兵头子，因为电击还没缓过来的嘴张了张愣是没发出声音。

“Stan家族人人都是解锁的高手，所以还是绳子最适合你”雇佣兵头子从腰后抽出一把匕首，沿着Sebastian小腿的裤管一点一点挑破修身的黑色紧身裤，很快Sebastian的下半身只剩了一条白色的CK低腰内裤，因为紧张居然还有一些勃起了！Sebastian感觉自己脸上湿湿的，眼看着锋利的匕首即将挑开自己的内裤，更多泪珠顺着苍白的脸颊滑落，看了让人心疼。

雇佣兵头子好像更开心了，“嘘……别哭小猫咪，你的眼泪只会让我更兴奋。”说完他收回挑着Sebastian内裤的匕首反倒是划开了他的上衣，接触到了微凉的空气和冰冷的匕首，Sebastian忍不住扭了扭腰起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

门口传来的敲门声打断了两人的对峙，“老大，雇主到了。”雇佣兵首领暗骂了一声shit，有些惋惜地对着床上哭成泪人的Sebastian说，“算你走运，不过要不了多久，你就是我的了。”说着他解开了Sebastian腿上的束缚，在他细软的脖子上套了一个玫瑰金链条的项圈，一把把瘫软在床上的Sebastian拖到地上，“走吧小猫咪，让我帮你打扮一下。”

Sebastian裸着身体只穿着一条黑色的紧身贞操裤，双手被反绑在身后，脖子上还系着一个玫瑰金的项圈，电击后酸软的两条腿这会儿因为这条不停震动着的情趣内裤打着哆嗦，牵着他的项圈在前面走着的雇佣兵根本不管身后的Sebastian是不是承受得住，明目张胆地在他面签把一个小遥控器上的开关又拧大了一档。

“啊！”Sebastian僵在原地身体弓起，汗珠从头发里滑进项圈，被湿乎乎地粘在脖子上，后穴里的按摩棒上布满了一颗颗凸起的按摩颗粒，有一些正好顶在前列腺上，被调大了的震动让那些小颗粒抵着Sebastian的敏感点研磨，紧身的贞操裤把按摩棒牢牢嵌进了Sebastian的屁股里，不论他怎么扭腰，按摩棒还是疯狂地摩擦着前列腺把他带向一波又一波高潮。和普通的贞操裤束缚着阴茎和蛋蛋不让其高潮不同，这条贞操裤的包裹阴茎和蛋蛋的地方大许多，可以让阴茎完全勃起，内层还有一根金属的尿道按摩器深深被插进Sebastian的膀胱里，这会儿随着遥控器上的开关正释放着微弱的电流。

尿道堵阻止了精液射出，Sebastian被逼向第一波干性高潮，他扭动着身体在身边两三个吹着口哨的雇佣兵面签到达了高潮，失神地望向前方的地面，可是后穴里的震动并未停止，第二波快感的到来让Sebastian感到一阵恐惧，早已经腿软了的他跪倒在地上，牵着他的雇佣兵首领像是嫌弃他走得太慢了，又像是宣誓主权一样再次把瘫软在那里的Sebastian扛在肩上，一边下楼一边恶作剧一样把手在Sebastian穴口的按摩棒底座往里按了按，“唔！嗯啊！！”暂时失去了语言能力的Sebastian身体猛地又是一阵抽搐，到达了第二次高潮。

在地下会客室等着的“雇主”看到雇佣兵首领扛着个几乎全裸的人进来，等他看清被甩在沙发上两眼放空的人是Sebastian的时候明显就是一愣，“你把他怎么了？”

雇佣兵首领耸耸肩，“我只是稍微照顾了一下想要逃走的小猫咪而已，并且为了防止小野猫再次逃走做了一些保护措施。”他看着面前的男人笑着说，“没想到花钱买Chris Evans命的人是他的好朋友Robert Downey Jr先生，真是让人感到意外。”

RDJ无所谓地往沙发上一坐，脱下西装盖住Sebastian白花花的身体，“这有什么好意外的，本来我一个人在东边做大，Chris从波士顿来抢走了我至少一半的市场。”他指了指Sebastian问，“你把他玩成这样我还怎么问话？”

雇佣兵首领两手一摊，“是你说结束之后Sebastian归我的，我只是提前兑现了这个承诺而已，再说Chris Evans已经死了不是吗，至于问话可能得等两天，他在船上想溜被我电击了几回，现在暂时丧失语言功能，不过他叫起来还是挺好听的。”说着他从口袋里拿出那个遥控器又把震动调大了一格，还按了旁边的一个蓝色开关。

沙发上的Sebastian一下子绷紧了身子，“啊……嗯！不……”还没从刚才两次的高潮的不应期缓过来的Sebastian就感觉到按摩棒比刚才转动得更快了！自己囊袋周围还突然震动了起来，像是要把他的精液都榨出来一样，“Ch……Chris！唔……救……救我！”

RDJ挑眉看着雇佣兵，“这不是能开口说话的吗？那你的遗言呢？”

“什么？”雇佣兵还没反应过来，大门被撞开，自己的一个手下的尸体被甩了进来，同时一颗血淋淋的人头滚了进来，RDJ斜靠在沙发上对惊呆了的雇佣兵努努嘴，“看见了么，这就是你的雇主。”

跟着冲进来的Chris Evans快步走到沙发边，把正在第三次高潮的Sebastian抱进怀里，“宝贝，听得见吗？”他拂去Sebastian脸上的泪珠，怀里的人紧闭着眼睛身体还在抽搐，“遥控器呢！”

被Anthony用枪指着脑袋的雇佣兵头子举起了手中的遥控器，按了最大键，随后捏碎了这个塑料的小东西，Chris怀里的Sebastian哭叫着，“Chris！疼！不要了……呜呜……受不了了……嗯……”

“你找死，都给我滚出去！”Anthony和RDJ看到暴怒得眼睛都红了的Chris，识相地压着没死的几个雇佣兵离开了这间房间，Chris抱着Sebastian颤抖的身体，“没事了seb，乖，别动，我帮你把那个脱下来。”

Sebastian撒娇一般往Chris怀里蹭了蹭，用已经哑了的声音轻轻哀求道，“想射。”

“乖，别动，我看看这个是什么构造的。”Chris顺着Sebastian的屁股摸了一圈，摸到了按摩棒和塞住阴茎的尿道塞，“我们先把尿道塞拔掉好不好？可能有点疼，宝贝忍一下。”

Sebastian轻轻点了点头，就感觉到贞操裤的前面被Chris拉开了，Chris转动着连接在裤子上的尿道棒慢慢往外抽，还在断断续续释放轻微电流的尿道堵完美地从膀胱内部的前列腺擦过，Sebastian张了张嘴，身子不由地向前挺了挺，眼冒金星地再次高潮了，堵了很久的阴茎抖了抖射出了一道白色精液。射完的Sebastian并没有软下去，憋得红彤彤的阴茎可怜兮兮地翘起贴着他软软的小肚子，Sebastian撇了撇嘴把头埋在Chris的怀里哇地一声哭了，“Chris，呜呜……我……我是不是坏了？”

Chris心疼地把怀里的人抱得更紧了，他在Sebastian毛茸茸的头顶亲了以后哄到，“不会的宝贝，乖，我帮你把后面的东西取出来就不难受了好不好？”说着他把贞操裤给Sebastian脱下，Sebastian后穴里那根一直孜孜不倦工作着的按摩棒露了出来，Chris把按摩棒往外拉，按摩棒上的颗粒和软倒刺勾着穴道里的嫩肉，最凸出的龟头部分卡在前列腺的位置，疯狂转动的按摩棒让Sebastian哭着第五次高潮了，没有了尿道塞的阻挡，一股股精液从翘着的阴茎里喷出来溅在了Chris黑色的防弹背心上，Chris看到了出来了一部分的按摩棒上的软刺和凸起的颗粒，知道自己动作越慢对Sebastian的刺激就越大，狠狠心一下把按摩棒抽了出来，软刺一下子划过前列腺，Sebastian尖叫了一声又射出一些半透明的前列腺液，软下去的阴茎淅淅沥沥地漏出浅黄色的液体弄湿了整个沙发的座垫。

Chris看了眼昏睡过去的Sebastian，觉得还是不要把他被个道具艹失禁的事情告诉他比较好。


End file.
